Friend or Foe?
by Koga's-biggest fan
Summary: What happens when a new villain shows up and causes problems for our favorite leader and what if Red X finds this villain to be useful and cute interesting. How will Raven feel when Robin is acting different and her emotions.RedXxOc RobxOc and maybe Rob
1. The new villainess

A/N: Hey! This is yet another Teen Titan Fic…Yeah! Anyways this is about a new villain or as I like to say villainies. The stories pretty simple Robin falls for a new girl, who is a criminal and so does Red X. But the question is why is this girl really here?

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans but do not worry I do own Black Cat.

_**Friend or Foe?**_

Chapter 1

The new villainies

It's winter and it's two in the morning and Robin just got a report on a robbery in the new museum. Robin went alone seeing that his teammates had a rough day, so he decided to let them sleep. He also let them sleep seeing as though that it was only one person robbing the museum. His thoughts were that this guy must be incredible stupid or is extremely crazy to be stealing in his town.

' Almost there this guy is going to pay for waking me up in the middle of the night,' Robin thought as he was getting closer to the museum.

Inside the museum

" There it is just like mother said."

" It looks as if your mother will have to wait. Now put your hands up and surrender," Robin said to the robber. The supposedly guy robber turned around.

" You're a…you're a…"

" A girl and kids shouldn't be in here, and besides I'm busy," the girl bugler said to the boy wonder as she turned around and began to jump through the motion detectors. Robin was impressed with this bugler's moves and they looked familiar to him. He then had to snap out of it.

' Come on Robin snap out of it she just a regular bugler even if she is hot." Robin then did the same as the bugler and chased after her.

' Why won't this kid quit. I have important things to do and none of them deal with a kid tagging along with me.' " Give it up kid you'll never caught up with me you're just to slow to keep up." Robin then shot out his grappling hook and flew across the room and was now standing in front of the girl bugler.

" H-how…how…"

" I had a good teacher, and now are you ready to surrender…uh…what is your…"

" Black Cat like you needed to know. Anyways pip squeak I have to steal the cats eye emerald for my mother, so if you don't mind," Black Cat said as she walked passed Robin, but Robin grabbed her wrist.

"I can't let you do that, and just to let you know that I am Robin the leader of the Teen Titans," Robin gloated.

" Oh really I just love you guys…but wait where is your **_so called team mates_** at. Are they sleeping?" Black said as she then tried to pull her arm from out of Robin's grip.

" I didn't think I needed to bring my team to bring you down."

" That's nice, but I don't think that you can take me down by yourself," Black Cat then scratched Robin's hand. Robin screamed from the pain. Then they heard a bunch of cops coming.

" The noise came from down here," one of the cops said as they were closing in on Robin and Black Cat.

" I guess that is my cue to leave. Bye Robin we'll meet each other again real soon," Black Cat blew him a kiss and then disappeared. Robin then left to go to the med. lab in Titan Tower.

****Med. Lab in Titan Tower ****

When Robin finally got to the med. lab it was about four in the morning. He went inside and pulled out some alcohol and some badges. He took off the glove on his right hand, and then poured the alcohol onto his wound. He winced from the contact with the alcohol then he tightly wrapped his wound.

' She sure did a good number on my hand. I'm just glad it isn't that deep of a wound, but it's still pretty bad. I should get some sleep before the others wake up.' Robin then left the med. lab and went straight to his room.

****Robin's room ****

When he got to his room he took off his uniform and slipped into some shorts and a T-shirt. He then got under the covers and closed his eyes. As soon as he closed his eyes there was a knock at his door.

" Robin are you awake?" Robin then got out of bed and saw Starfire at his door.

" What is it Star?" Robin asked as he rubbed his eyes.

" I was wondering if you wanted to talk of our days activities for today?"

" Star it's late maybe in the morning," then turned around as was about to go back to sleep Star said, " But friend it is morning." Starfire then opened Robin's curtains. She was right it was morning.

" Yawns… I'll be out in a minute. Let me get dress first."

" Okay," Starfire said as she then left his room and went down stairs.

' I can't believe it's morning. I can't get the thought of that girl out of my head. I wonder who her mother is?'

****Black Cat's hide out ****

" Did you get the emerald?"

" No, some pompous little superhero got in my way," Black Cat said to the dark figure in the corner.

" What was this superhero's' name?"

" His name was Robin. Why do you need to know…mother?"

" Because he is I once knew a kid by that name, and his partner was my enemy. You know the story. So I warn you not to get caught up with a superhero for my sake."

" Because the same thing happened to you?"

"Yes," the dark figure came out of the shadows it was…Cat Woman.

_**A/N: Now that this chapter is done you know what to do…Review…PLEASE! **_


	2. Red X finds Black Cat to be intriguing

Hey I just like to just write or type…whatever this story. At the very end of this chapter I will personal thank everyone that sent a review…now on with the story.

Disclaimer: I Koga's biggest-fan don't own the teen titans. Man I need to stop calling myself in the third person, it's just plan …creepy.

_**Friend or Foe?**_

Chapter 2

_Red X finds Black Cat to be intriguing_

It was morning and all the titans were in the kitchen area eating. Soon Robin came in to join them.

" Good morning everyone," Robin said with a smile on his face, " So what are we having for breakfast. Eggs, bacon and pancakes or are we having tofu." Robin then smiled again.

" Uh…Robin are you feeling okay?" Cyborg asked the boy wonder.

" I'm feeling great. I've never felt better. Why is there something wrong?"

" What Cyborg is trying to say is that you are acting like Star," the changeling said to the boy wonder.

" What do you mean acting like Star?"

" It is as BB said it you are acting like Star. There is nothing wrong with that it's just that you are never this happy," Cyborg said as he then walked over to Robin and whispered into his ear and said, " Did you sneak out last night?"

" What? Of course I didn't," Robin whispered back.

" Rob don't lie to me. The only times you are this happy is if you went out on a mission last night, or if you ran into a cute girl while you were trying to _clear your mind_," Cyborg whispered to the boy wonder.

" Uh…well you see…" Beast boy had just turned the TV on and a lady was talking about the jewel that was almost stolen last night. All the titans gathered around the TV to see what was going on.

On the TV

" Excuse me sir but can you tell me what happened here?" the report asked one of the police men that were there last night.

" Well…this is what we saw. There was this woman; it might have been a girl, dressed in all black. Her whole face was covered, so I couldn't tell what she really looked like. She looked like she was around eighteen, maybe older. She almost looked like Cat Woman, but that couldn't be. Anyway, that's all I can tell you."

" What about the security cameras?"

" Well…she pretty much destroyed all of them except for the one by the cats eye emerald. We took a look at it and saw that one of the teen titans had stopped her."

" Do you think we can see this tape?"

" I guess," the cop said as he handed her the tape. They then showed footage of the female bugler. They all watched in awe as they saw Robin holding back the bugler. Then they saw her scratch Robin and then disappeared, and then soon after so did Robin.

" There you have it. There is a new villain in town, but thanks to our teen superhero Robin from the Teen Titans this villain has someone to fear. This is reporter Michelle Wright signing out back to you in the studio…wait there she is and there is another person here also in black, but has a Red x on his face. I think they are here for the emerald."

Titan Tower

" Beast boy turn off the TV it looks as though we have some work to do," Robin said as he then headed to the garage to get on his R-cycle. The others shrugged their shoulders and followed their fearless leader to the museum. Starfire and Raven flew and Cyborg and Beast boy got in the T-car.

At the Museum

" Sorry I'm late. I heard someone talk about me and decided to drop in to finish what I started," Black Cat said to the reporter as she then knocked her and her camera crew down. Red X looked at Black Cat with awe at how she took them down. He then thought since she is messing with the reporter that he could steal the emerald. As soon as he was near the emerald one of Robin's bird-a-ranges had knocked Red X's hand from grabbing the priceless stone.

" Stop right there, Red X."

" Well, well, well if it isn't the Teen Titans. I don't have time for your little games. So if you don't mind I'll be…" as Red X was trying to steal the emerald when he felt something wrap around his arm. It was Black Cat's whip (what is that thing Cat Woman carries around with her that is what she had used on Red X)

" What the…"

" I don't think so. That emerald is going to my mother," Black Cat said as she tugged on her whip and made Red X fly across the room. Robin didn't say a word all he did was gawk at the villain as she made Red X fly across the room. The titans were waiting for Robin to say ' Titans Go!' like he usually does, but he didn't so Cyborg said it.

" Titans Go!"

" Remember we are in a museum so be careful not to…" Raven said as she was then was hit with one of Red X's Xs.

" Nice shot kid," Black Cat congratulated him and then she went after Starfire, who was now throwing her star bolts at her, which Black Cat dodged with each one Starfire through at her. One of Star's star bolts almost hit one of the statues'.

" Star be careful these artworks are worth a fortune," Raven said as she tried to get free from the X Red X had put on her.

" I don't think so my dear I made this X especial for you and your powers, and to make sure you don't try your little chant; I'll put another on your mouth," Red X said as he stuck another X on Raven except this one was on her mouth.

" Uh…Rob. We could use some help right now," Cyborg said as he was trying to get Black Cat out of the museum. Robin was still in his little dream world. When Robin heard Cyborg call out to him he snapped out of it and then took out his Bo staff and went to help Cyborg. Beast Boy was over by Raven he was trying to at least get the X of her face.

" Come on. I've almost got it. There," Beast boy said as he then took the X of Raven's face.

" Thanks."

" No prob," Beast boy said as he then ran over to help Starfire get Red X out of the museum.

" Azarath Metrion Zinthos," Raven chanted and then the X that was binding her was broken. She then got up and joined the others outside.

Outside the museum

Star and Cyborg were after Red X, who was trying to get away. While Robin and Beast Boy were gawking at Black Cat as she was showing off.

" Wow, isn't she just so great. Robin I think I'm in love…again."

" Yeah, she's great. Look how she does her flips. She does them with such grace and with great precision. Look at how she lands perfectly with each flip," Robin said to Beast boy as they then applauded her as she was now finished.

" Thank you thank you I'll be here all we…" Black Cat was stopped as she was talking when Raven threw a car at her, which knocked her unconscious.

" Huh? Raven why did you do that?" Robin said as he went over to Black Cat.

" Robin she's a criminal. I did what any person what have done to apprehend this girl." Black Cat then woke up and saw Robin holding her she pushed him off of her, and then ran off. Robin had then ran after her.

" Get away from me kid I don't have time to baby-sit you or your little friends. My mom is going to kill me for not getting the stone."

" Wait I just want to talk to you," Robin said as he then pulled out his grappling hook and swing in front of her, " I'm not going to hurt you. I just want to ask you something."

" Fine, what is it?"

" Who is your mother?"

" My mother? Why does it matter who she is?"

" Because you are stealing stuff for her and I don't think that you are really all that evil."

" Well…aren't you just the little detective. Fine, my mother is Cat woman, and don't you tell or I'll find you and kill you myself with out any interruptions…got it bird man?"

" Got it, but the name is Robin and don't forget it."

" The brave one aren't we, Robin," Black Cat said as she then lifted her mask up to her nose and pecked Robin on the lips. Robin blushed.

" See you later…Robin," Black Cat said as she blew him another kiss as she then ran off. Raven then showed up and said, " Uh…Robin it's time to go. We caught Red X."

" What! What are we waiting here for? Let's go." Him and Raven went back to join the others when Red X went pass the two.

" Sorry guys maybe next time," Red X said as he ran in the same direction Black Cat had ran off to.

" Black Cat. Raven come on, he's getting away," Robin said as he grabbed Raven's hand. Raven was blushing as he dragged her in the direction Red X had run off to.

Chasing after Red X

' I can't believe that little runt. Why did he want to know who my mother was? Why did I kiss him? He was sort of…' " What the…?" Black Cat was stopped by one of Red X's Xs.

" Hey there I don't think we were properly introduced. My name is Red X. What is yours?" Red X asked as he lifted her chin.

" If my mask didn't cover my face I would spit in your face for doing this to me," Black Cat said as she tried to break the X that was binding her.

" Don't try to get out, it will only make it grip tighter. Unless you tell me your name."

" Yeah right like I'd …ahh! Alright it's…"

" Stop right there, Red X," Robin called out to the villain that was hovering over Black Cat.

" Robin? What are you doing here?" Black Cat asked the boy wonder.

" Well, well, well, if it isn't the boy wonder and his emotionless girlfriend."

" What! She is not my girl friend!"

" What! He is not my boy friend." The two titans said at the same time as they began to blush.

" Yeah right, but if you two don't mind me and this rather intriguing young lady were having a conversation. So if you don't mind…"

" We do mind. Titans Go!" As soon as he spoke Red X disappeared, and left Black Cat all wrapped up.

" Uh…if you wouldn't mind…can you get me out of this thing," Black Cat at the two teen titans.

" Uh…sure."

" Robin are you crazy? She's a villain. She can't be trusted."

" I was just going to take her to the authorities. See I'm just going to pick her up and we are going to take her to jail," Robin said as he walked over to the helpless villain. He picked her up and as soon as he did she grabbed one of Robin's bird-a-ranges and slowly cut away at the X.

" Uh…Robin?"

" What?"

" Thanks for helping me out of this **_tight_** situation. Sorry to kiss and leave, but I got to go. Bye…Robin," Black Cat said as blew him a kiss and then ran off. Robin just stood there and let her leave. Raven was confused at what she just saw.

' Did Robin just let a villain go?' " Uh…Robin?"

" Yes? What is it, Raven?"

" Did you just…"

" No, I put a tracker on her as soon as I picked her up. So why don't we get the others and find out where this little kitten has gone." They then had to the tower with the others to find out where this girl is hiding.

_**A/N: That's it for now I'll start on the next chapter soon and for those who have reviewed I thank you. PLEASE REVIEW, so that I can get your feed back about this story. Red X and Black Cat won't become close really fast but it will become reality soon and neither will Robin and Raven, but it is going to come soon. I would also like to thank **_

**Robinisawesome, Mystery-Bliss****_, and_** **The Magic Rabbit**


	3. A present from daddy & a present for Rob...

_**Friend or Foe?**_

**Chapter 3**

**_A present from daddy & a present for Robin_**

Black Cat had just now arrived at her mother's place. She had token off her costume since it was daylight and there are a lot of people that are near their place. Black Cat has on a pair of dark blue hip huggers; a long sleeved white turtleneck, and a white north face coat. She has a very nice shaded of brown hair about shoulder length. She has a nice pair of sapphire eyes just like her father. She looks sixteen, but she is actually eighteen. She has piercing's on the tip of her left ear, which is a hoop earring, and has a stud in her right nostril. Black Cat had checked the mail before she had went inside to talk to her mother about what happened today. She looked at the mail she had a letter from her father.

' _Hmm…it looks like dad just remembered my birthday just passed,'_ Black Cat said to herself as she then saw a package. She then sat on the porch and read the letter. It read:

_**To my loving daughter, Serenity:**_

_**How I miss you and your mother…more you than your mother. I do apologize for not being there for you on your eighteenth birthday. I bet you are just as adorable as you were when you were born. I hope the mail person didn't screw up and send your birthday present to some other person. I do hope you and your mother have stopped your little charades. I know you two too well, so I decided to make my little princess an outfit to keep you in the family business. I know that my little angel isn't all the way like her mother, so I decided to make you a flame resistant, bullet proof, and machine washable that's a new feature darling, and to be on the safe side I made it so you couldn't cut it. I know how much you like to showoff a little skin, a little too much if you ask me, so I made it so you can't cut it… so there. Anyways, I miss you. Hopefully I can come and see you and your mother. Enclosed is a check for a ten thousand dollars. Please don't spend it all in one day like you did last year.**_

_**Hugs and Kisses,**_

_**Daddy**_

(A/N: I bet you thought I was going to tell you who her father is didn't you. Well…to bad I'll give off some hints ever so often on who her father really is)

' _Dad is such a kid. I wonder if this package is what he is talking about?'_ Serenity then picked up the package and took it inside. Her mother had left after their conversation about Robin. She said something about having to talk to her father or an old friend or something, which left Serenity all alone.

' _I wonder if Robin found his gift?'_ Serenity said with a small grin on her face.

**_Titan Tower_**

Everyone joined their leader, who was sitting in front of the main computer.

" Uh…Robin?"

" Yes…what is it Beast Boy?" Robin asked, as he never took his eyes off the computer screen.

" One, why are we using the main computer when we can just use our communicators?"

" Uh…well," Robin stuttered as his sweat dropped.

" Secondly, why…" BB was cut off by Raven, who said, " Why is there a note on your back?"

" What?" Robin said as he tried to get the note off his back. There was a beeping coming from the main computer. Robin had turned and looked at it to see that the signal was coming from inside the tower.

" Damn it!" Robin shouted as he slammed his hands on the keyboard.

" What?"

" The signal is coming from inside the tower. That girl got the best of me and now…" Robin then trailed of from his thoughts as he looked at the note that was on his back.

" What does the note say friend Robin?" Robin then unfolded the note and it read:

_**Nice try bird boy. It was really clever of you to put the tracker on my back. Anyways, I thought I would give you another chance at capturing me. Meet me on the rooftop of Wayne corp. at midnight, and by the way come alone we wouldn't want any of your friends to get hurt now would we especially the girl I saw you with today. I'd have to say you two make a great couple, it's a crying shame that you can't see me without my mask on.**_

_**Much Luv,**_

_**Black Cat . **_

_**P.S. Don't try and track me down just because I'm in the city just relax and have fun. You know laugh, cry, and shop something intil tonight. Oh and trust me I'm not easy to catch.**_

Robin then clenched his fist around the note.

" Friend what does the note say?"

" Oh nothing Star just that I just lost my only lead on brining her down."

" Are you sure about that? I saw the way you were looking at her," Beast Boy said to the boy wonder. Robin then started to blush.

" Why don't we all go to the movies today?"

" Oh how glorious I would love to partake in the showing of moving pictures."

" That's one. What about the rest of you?"

"Why not I have nothing better to do," Cyborg said as he then agreed to go.

" I'll go if Raven does." Raven then rolled her eyes. Everyone then stared at the gothic sorceresses.

" I'll go if I can read the note." Robin then took the note and hid it behind his back.

" What note?" Raven then tried to get the note from the boy wonder.

" Give it here Robin."

" Give what here?" Robin said as he then started to run around the tower with the note.

" Come on Rob. Just give her the note so we can go to the movies. It's not as though there is some type of secret on that note that you are keeping from us…is it?"

" Uh…" Robin then stopped as Raven hen took it upon her self to take the note. She quickly read the note and gave Robin an evil glare.

" What?"

" You was going to keep this from us? What if you got hurt; none of us would be there to help you? You expect me…I mean us to seat back and wait for you to come back all while we were peacefully sleeping in our beds?" Raven yelled at the boy wonder, who was now staring at his boots trying to think up a good lie as his teammate yelled at him.

" Well…do you have anything to say for yourself?" Raven asked as she waved the note in his face.

" I wasn't going to go that is why I lied to you guys. I didn't mean to hurt you or any of you for that matter. Please except my apologize," Robin said as he bowed to them in respect. ' Good lie,' Robin thought to himself.

" It's okay Rob, but what did the note say?" Cyborg asked.

" It said…"

" It said for him to meet her on the roof top of Wayne corp. at midnight tonight, and for him to come alone," Raven said as she covered for her fellow teammate.

' I can't believe she just lied for me. Is there actually human emotions hidden behind her rough exterior?'

" So…are we still going to the movies or not?"

" I guess so. If Raven is coming with us."

" Oh friend you are going to come with, are you not?"

" …Uh…I was going to mediate."

" But Raven didn't you say you would go if you read the letter?"

" Yeah…I did, but I said if I read the note I would go."

" But didn't you read the note?" Robin added as he gave her a sly grin. Raven had her mouth open as if to say something, but she knew that Robin had her beat.

" Fine…but I'm not watching any chick flick."

" Okay then it's settled. We are going to the movies."

**_Serenity's house _**

Serenity was now in the house there was a sound coming from in the living room. Serenity had slowly sneaked her way to the living room with her whip in hand. She saw a head in one of the chairs.

" Who are you? And what are you doing in my house?" Serenity said as she then turned the chair around.

" It's nice to see you to, Kitten."

" Red X, what are you doing here, and can you put my cat down?"

" Certainly," Red X then set the black cat down, " So that's what my Kitten looks like without her mask."

" What do you want, and how did you find me?"

" I just wanted to now your name, is that a crime?"

" Yeah it is if you are stalking me, but that doesn't explain how you found me?"

" Oh that's easy. I just followed you here, and your back door was open, so I let my self in," Red X said with a sly grin.

" I guess my mom forgot to close the door. So if you don't mind I have to make a phone call," Serenity said as she tried to get to the phone, but Red X had grabbed her arm.

" Not until you tell me your name."

Serenity then deeply sighed and said, " Fine…my name is Black Cat, and you should fear that name."

" Oh…I'm shaking, but I would also like to know your real name," Red X said as he then let go of her arm.

" Are you sure you want to know?"

" I'm pretty sure," Red X said as he then stood about two inches from her face.

" Alright…I'll tell you, it's Serenity Marie Cal. Are you satisfied?" Serenity said as she then closed the space between the two, " What do you look like under the mask, Red X?" Serenity said as she tried to take off Red X's mask.

" I wouldn't do that if I were you, but does this mean that you are related to Cat Woman?" Red X said as he smacked her hand away from his mask.

" Of coursewho else would have a cat name but her loving daughter," Serenity said as she gave him a slight smile, " So for now just call me Serena or Rene, that's what my friends call me."

" Okay…Serena."

" So…are you staying her, or are you going to leave, so I can talk to my father?"

" So whose is your father?"

" Oh, wouldn't you like to know. So can you go because my mom doesn't like people she doesn't know in her house."

" Fine I'll see you another time, but intil then see you…Kitten," Red X said as he then left out of her house.

' _Gosh he is so cute. Oh yeah, I'm suppose to look at the gift daddy sent me,'_ Serena said as she then was about to open her gift from her father when she heard the door open.

" Honey I'm home…oh yeah, that's right I'm not married. Serena are you here?"

" Yes mom. Did you talk to dad?"

" Yeah…he's coming over tonight. Isn't that great?"

" I guess, but I had plans for tonight."

" What did you have in plan?"

" It's nothing big I was going to meet a friend tonight that's all."

" Are you sure?"

" Yeah… so mom can I start using dad's last name?"

" No, you are a Cal, and you know that your father would be furious if the press found out that your father had a child by Celena Cal, who was a lonely assistant." Serena then opened the package her father sent her. It was a black, gray, and pink costume. Inside the outfit was a note, which read:

_**To my little angel, **_

_**Hope you use this fighting outfit to help people instead of steal from museums for cat statues and such.**_

_**Lots of hugs,**_

_**Your father **_

**_A/N: I would like to stop her for now before I really give a huge hint on who her father really is_**. **_Who_** **_ever figures it out I'll update this story at least twice or once a week…kay. PLEASE REVIEW._****_ Do not daily REVIEW TODAY. There is no waiting just REVIEW to get the next chapter… SOON. I crack myself up._**

**_Robin: Uh…Koga's biggest fan?_**

_**K BF: Yes what is it, Rob?**_

_**Robin: I was wondering when I was going to hook up with Black Cat?**_

_**KBF: Soon…I promise. I had to start on the Red X and Black Cat stuff before she became to close to you, but I promise I will put it in the next chapter.**_

_**Red X: But what about me? (KBF starts drooling)**_

_**KBF: Hi Red X. (says in a girly school girl voice) **_

_**Red X: Hey yourself, so what about the Red X and Black Cat stuff?**_

_**KBF: I'll put it in the next chapter.**_

_**Robin: HEY!**_

_**KBF: But he's so cute. How can I resist such an evil good-looking guy like him? Anyways I'll tell who her father is in the next chapter…IF someone figures out who he is.**_

_**Robin: Oh…Oh…I know it's…(Raven puts Robin in a black aura surrounding his whole body)**_

_**KBF: Thanxs Rae.**_

_**Raven Know problem as long as you keep up your end of the deal.**_

_**KBF: Okay…Please Review and I would like to thank who ever reviewed since I haven't checked me email yet. TTFN…TA TA for now.**_

_**Robin: (Still in raven's little bubble) Bye…and send for help (Robin writes on a paper) **_


	4. Movies, kissing, and dinner with daddy

_**Disclaimer: I Do not own the Teen Titans, but thanks to my crazy creative mind I do own Black Cat or Serenity Marie Cal. Oh I just love her name.**_

_**Red X: Me too (Red Xhas hearts in his eyes)**_

_**Black Cat: Shouldn't you be thinking aboutstealing instead of me?**_

_**KBF: No because he has cat on the brain.**_

_**Audience: OO; (The sound of crickets)**_

_**KBF: I don't have to impress you. (Walks away)**_

_**Red X: Wait …if you leave who's going to type the story?**_

_**KBF: Fine…Now on with the story.**_

_**Friend or Foe?**_

**Chapter 4**

_**Movies, kissing and dinner with daddy**_

" What's that Serena?"

" Oh it's just a note from dad. So, what did you two talk about?" Serenity said as she then sat on the couch.

" Just the usually stuff. Like what you've been up to. In that he's going to have a surprise for you."

" Really what is it?"

" You'll have to wait. I told you he is coming over tonight. So, I'm cooking do you want to help?"

" No, I'm going to head out to the movies for a while."

" Okay, but remember that your father does not excuse tardiness especially from his own daughter."

" Will do," Serenity said as she then left out the house.

**_Outside the movie theatre_**

" I want to see that one," each one said as they pointed at a different movie.

" Come on guys. Let's see Dude where's my moped," Beast Boy said as he pointed at a poster that showed to guys asking each other astupid question.

" More like where is Beast Boy's brain," Raven said as she smiled slightly. Everyone then laughed at Raven's joke.

" She's got you there BB, but seriously let's see Dawn of the Dead II, it says it's even grosser than the first."

" I know," a girl said that was next to Cyborg as he was looking at the poster.

" Yeah, I heard…wait…what?" Cyborg said as he turned and looked at the girl next to him.

" I'm sorry I was just looking for a good movie to see, and this one caught my attention. Hi, you're Cyborg …right?"

" Yeah, and might I ask of your name my fair maiden?"

" (Giggles) It's Serenity, but my friends call me Serena," Serenity said as she held out her right hand, and Cyborg stuck out his. She tightly grabbed Cyborg's hand.

" That's some grip you got there," Cyborg said as he tried to rub the feeling back into his hand.

" Sorry about that," Serena said as she rubbed the back of her neck.

" So by the looks of you I'd say you're new in town," Beast boy said.

" Yeah, I guess I don't look like I've been here for a couple of years. You're Beast Boy…right?"

" Yep…and I've never seen a girl quite as beautiful as…ouch," Beast Boy said as Raven hit him on the head.

" So you're going to the movies by your self?" Robin asked.

" Yep."

" No boyfriend?" Robin asked.

" Uh…well…sort of," Serena said to the boy wonder.

" Well that's not right. Shouldn't your boyfriend be her to take his very hot girlfriend to see a scary movie?" Robin said as he walked over to Serena.

" Yeah, but we sort of broke up once I left Gotham. That's only because I don't do long distances relationships."

" So, you lived in Gotham? Did you know or see Batman?"

" Uh…I really would rather not talk about Batman right now," Serenity said to Robin.

" So why don't you join us we wouldn't mind," Robin said as he, Cyborg, and Beast Boy crowded around the girl.

" Sure, but what about your other teammates? Don't you think you should ask them?" Serenity pointed at the rather upset Raven.

" Their fine with it. Come on, you can sit next to me," Robin said as he tried to grab her hand.

" Uh…no dude she's siting next to me," Beast Boy said as he pushed Robin to the side.

" You're both wrong she's sitting next to me," Cyborg said to the two teens. The three teen super heroes then started fighting.

" Uh…guys? I was…" Serena said as she tried to get the guys attention, but they continued to fight.

" That won't work Serenity. Why don't we just go on in," Raven said as she and Star went to the ticket both. Serena joined them.

**_At the ticket booth_**

" Three for Dawn of the Dead II," Raven said to the guy in the ticket booth.

" Okay that's free since you guys are the teen titans," the teen said as he gave them their tickets, " But where are the guys?"

" They decide that they would rather fight over this girls attention then to see a movie with gore and violence," Raven said as she took the tickets from the guy.

" Well…okay, and enjoy the movie." The girls then went inside to get a good seat and some refreshments, which Serenity offered to pay for seeing as her ticket was free.

**_Several punches and rude comments later_**

Robin, Cyborg and Beast Boy had finally had stopped fighting that was only because they got tired.

" Hey…guys?" Robin said as he was trying to catch his breath.

" Yeah? What is it…Rob?" Cyborg said as he was catching his breath as well.

" Where is…Serena?" The guys then looked around and didn't see the girl or their other teammates as well.

" I guess she went inside to see the movie," Beast Boy said as he was now over by the ticket booth, "One for Dawn of the Dead II…please. Thank you." Beast Boy then went inside to catch the movie and maybe this new girl's eye.

" WHAT!" Robin and Cyborg said in unison as they too ran to the ticket booth to get their tickets. " Two for Dawn of the Dead II." The two teens then ran inside so they might be able to sit next to Serena.

_**Inside the theatre**_

" So, new friend where do you wish to sit."

" Hmm…I guess in the middle, inless you had another idea of where we should sit?"

" Hey Star, Raven is that you?" I guy with long black hair, black eyes, and a blue and black outfit said as he approached the three girls.

" Hello friend Aqua Lad. What brings you here?"

" Oh just interested in this movie. Who's your friend?"

" Oh this is our new friend Serenity. She is new to our town, and wish to join friend Raven and me in partaking in watching the showing of moving pictures. Would you like to join us?"

" Sure, but can I seat next to your new friend?"

" I guess so if Serena is okay with it?" Raven said as they all looked at Serena.

" Huh…Oh sure it's okay with me, but won't the others be…"

" They'll be fine with it, and beside I think they are still fighting over who's going to sit next to you outside," Raven said as she then sat down.

" Are you sure?"

" Positive." Serena then sat down and on her right was Aqua Lad and on her left was Star then Raven.

The movie didn't start yet, and about a minute after they sat down Beast Boy came sliding in then Robin and Cyborg.

" Serena? …Serena?" Serenity then slipped down in her seat. Aqua Lad, Star and Raven stared at her as she fell to the floor.

" Hey Star, have you seen Serena?" Beast Boy asked Starfire.

" Yes, she is right here friend," Starfire said as she pointed at the girl that was balled up on the floor.

" Hey Serena. Why are you on the floor?"

" Hey BB…I was just looking for my…uh…ring. Yeah my ring see," Serena said as she took a ring out of her pocket.

" Wow, that ring looks expensive. How did you get a ring like that?"

" My dad."

" Hey, there you are. What are you doing siting next to him?"

" Well…you see Robin…"

" I asked her if I could and she said yes. Is that a crime Robin?" Robin was about to say something he would regret, but Serena stopped him, " Uh…Starfire can you let Robin sit in your seat…please."

" I would be happy to give Robin my seat," Starfire said as she moved over to the right, and Robin sat next to Serena.

" Thanks Starfire."

" It was nothing friend."

" Shh, the movie is starting," Cyborg said as he then sat next to Raven, and next to him was Beast Boy mumbling something about Robin always gets to sit by the hot girl.

**_Somewhere in the middle of the movie_**

' Now's my chance,' both Robin and Aqua Lad thought as they put their arms around Serena and was now about to kiss her, but unfortunately Serena had dropped something on the floor and bent over to pick it up.

" Ahhhhh!" both teens screamed. Lucky for them that a scary part came up and everyone was screaming.

**_Outside the movie theatre (After the movie ended)_**

' Where is she I thought…' Red X said to himself as he then saw the seven teens walk out of the movie theatre. Red X was in a dark ally. It was now a quarter to six in the evening.

" Friend Cyborg, I believe I am how do you do you say 'grossed out'"

" I'm with Star that movie was just gross. We should have seen ' Dude where's…"

" If you say it I'll rip out your tongue and let you wear it as a tie," Raven said as her eyes glowed white. Beast Boy then closed his mouth.

" I don't know Beast Boy I thought it was…" Serena stopped as she saw something in the ally they had just went pass, " Red X," Serena said softly.

" Is there something wrong Serena?" Robin said as he walked to where Serena was standing.

" Yeah I'm…damn. I 'm going to be late," Serena said as she looked at her watch, " I got run, but thanks for hanging out with me, but I have to go home. Bye guys."

" Wait, Serenity," all four guys said in unison.

" Yes, is there something you guys want to say?"

" Yeah, I was wondering if I could drive you home in my T- car."

"Uh…"

" Wait…I can fly you home. That is way better than riding in Cyborg's car."

" Uh…"

" Serenity, I can have one of my sea friends to take you home…if you…whoa." Robin pushed Aqua Lad out of the way.

" Serena, I can drive you home on my R-cycle."

" Uh…guys I was going to…" Serena looks down the dark ally, " walk home. Is that okay with you guys?"

" No, it's getting dark and what if some strange guy grabs you takes you into a dark ally."

" Robin, I'll be fine…really. Inless you want to walk me home?"

" Sure," Robin said as he ran over to Serena.

" NOOOOOOOOOOO!" The other guys screamed. Raven was blowing steam out of ears.

" Hop on," Robin said as he pulled her towards his R-cycle.

" Uh…I don't really like…" Serena said as Robin then placed her on his bike and drove off, " Motorcycles!" Serena yelled as Robin drove off.

' Where does he think he's going with my Kitten,' Red X thought to himself as the then jumped over rooftops to catch up with them.

" I can't believe him," Cyborg, Beast Boy, Aqua Lad, and Raven said in unison.

" I'm going now. See you guys later."

" Hey Aqua Lad, you sure you don't need a ride?"

" I'm sure Cyborg. Bye," Aqua Lad said as he then ran off.

" I guess since Robin isn't here I guess we should head back to the tower," Cyborg said as he went over to the T-car.

" Friend Raven are you not coming?"

" I'm coming, Star," Raven said as she got in the front seat of the T-car.

" Hey, I was going to sit in the front," Beast Boy whined as Raven sat in the passengers' seat. Raven eyes began to glow.

" Uh…Rae are you okay?" Raven didn't answer.

" Cy, I think she's jealous of Serena," Beast Boy said as he sat in the back next to Starfire.

" Why do you think that?"

" Dude don't you see it?"

" See what friend?"

" That Raven is totally in…ouch," Beast Boy said as Raven then hit Beast Boy on the top of his head.

**_On the way to Serena's house_**

" Uh…which way?"

" That way. It's just this right in then my house is the second house on the corner," Serena said as Robin speeded down the streets.

" So, why did you really break up with your boyfriend?"

" Huh?"

" I said…"

" My house is right there." Robin then skidded his motorcycle in front of her house barely missing the curb.

**_In front of Serenity's house_**

Serenity then got off of Robin's bike and gave him his helmet.

" Well…this is my house," Serenity said as she and Robin were now on her porch.

" Yeah, so…"

" So… do you want…something?"

" I was wondering if I could maybe…"

" Uh…I don't think so since my daddy is probable here and doesn't really know about my love interest. So maybe another day…kay."

" Sure, but I was talking about getting your phone number."

" Oh…sure," Serena said as she then gave Robin her cell number, " I guess I'll see you around. Bye."

" Hold up."

" What is it Rob…" Serena said as Robin then softly pressed his lips on her parted lips only for a second or two, but in their minds it seemed longer.

" Bye…Serenity," Robin said as he jumped on his bike and drove off. Serenity just stood there in a daze. She was soon brought out of her daze when her mother opened the door and startled her.

" Serenity Marie Cal, you're late."

" Huh?" Serena said as she was still kind of dazed from the kiss.

" Your dad is here, and he's…" Celena was stopped in the middle of her sentence by her daughter, who just ran past her mother to talk to her father.

In the Living room 

" Hey dad are you in here? Dad? Where…" Someone had tried to trip Serenity. Serenity had jumped up and did a flip in the air and landed on the couch.

" You're still like your mother."

" Yeah, I think you're right, but I think I got your good looks," Serenity said as she smiled at her attacker.

" I think you're right. Especially since you have my eyes," her attacker said as he came from out of the shadows.

" It's nice to see you in daylight, dad, so how's Wayne corp."

" It's fine. I heard your mother say that you wanted to use my last name."

" Yeah…I want to be called Serenity Marie W…"

**(CRASH… BAM)**

" What was that?" Celena said as she came into the living room.

" That must be my kitten, Mei. I'm going to go and check on her. I'll be back dad," Serena said as she ran to her room.

In Serenity's room 

" Damn…I hope they didn't here that," Red X said as he got up of Serena's floor.

" Mei, Mei…come here girl." The door then opened.

" Meow."

" There you are girl," Serenity said as she picked up her little mostly black a little white kitten. Serenity then saw the window was broken in, " Mei did you see you did this?"

" Meow." Mei then jumped out of her owner's arms and made her way to Serenity's closet.

" The person is in here?"

" Meow," her kitten said as she scratched her paws on the closet door. Serenity slowly opened the door and out came Red X.

" Hey Kitten," Red X said as his face connected with the floor. Mei hissed at Red X.

" Stop Mei. Red X at first it was cute now it's just…"

" Romantic," Red X said as he cupped Serenity's chin in his hand.

" I was going for creepy, but yours is okay too. So who's the man behind the mask," Serenity said as was yet again trying to take of his mask.

" What did it tell you Kitten?"

" That you wanted me to know what's behind your mask," Serenity said as she then tried to take off his mask.

" Don't they say that curiosity killed the cat?"

" Yeah, but by you I'm a kitten not a cat, and besides I'm not going to lift it up all the way, I'm only doing it up to your nose." Serena lifted his mask up to his nose.

" So are you happy now?"

" Almost," Serenity said, as she was inches away from Red X's lips. She was about to kiss him when.

**Knock, knock  
**

Red X went behind Serenity's door. Serenity cracked her door. " Princess are you okay?"

" Yeah dad."

" Are you coming down?"

" Yeah, give me a sec."

" Alright." Serenity then closed the door and then flopped on her bed.

" That was close," Serena said. Red X sat next to her on her bed.

" Bruce Wayne is your father?"

" Yeah it's hard to believe that a bad girl like me has a rich father."

" No, not really…seeing as you are Black Cat." Red X leaned over her and kissed her and then put his mask down.

" Wow."

" That's it…wow. No dazed look?"

" Oh I'm dazed. Very dazed, but it was different then what I would have expected."

" What did you expect?" 

" You know…for it to be like rushed and longer, but it wasn't it was soft and…heart felt, short too, almost like…never mind."

" Like what? Robin?"

" Uh…no like…uh…"

" You're not a good liar Serena. I can't believe a sixteen year old would get me confused with goody two shoes kid."

" Hold up…I'm not sixteen. I'm eighteen for your information, but please continue."

" Fine, but as I was saying…you need to decide what you want. Instead of dragging me into a crazy love triangle you made. I'll give you time to think about it, but remember I'm the thief and Robin is the kiddy leader to the teen titan. I'll be back another day, but intill then…see ya, Kitten," Red X said as he jumped out her window. Serena watched as he left her to decide.

" Serenity Marie Cal Wayne! Get your down here…NOW!" Celena yelled up the steps.

" Uh oh. Mei, I think I'm in trouble. Let's go see what I did," Serena said as she picked up her kitten, and went down stairs to see her fate.

**_The living room (before Serena was called down stairs)_**

" So…how has life been for you since you had to rise our daughter alone?" Bruce said as he took a sip of his coffee.

" It's been one fun day after another. So, what about you? How's Wayne corp.?"

" It's good, you know you make a great cup of coffee."

" Thanks," Celena said as she took a swig of her coffee.

" So, Celena are you seeing anyone?"

" Have you seen your daughter talk about a heart breaker. She's been stringing guys along since she was seven, and dumping them left and right." Celena then took another sip of her coffee.

" That's not what I asked you, Celena."

" I think Serena has been up there to long for her to be checking on her kitten."

" Celena it's okay she young," Bruce said as he took another sip of his coffee.

" No, she should be down her with us, and didn't you have something to tell her?" Bruce nodded, " Serenity Marie Cal Wayne! Get your down here…NOW!" Celena yelled up the steps. Serenity ran down the steps with her kitten in her hand.

" Mom did you just call me a Wayne?"

" Uh…Rene your father has something to say to you."

" Serena, me and your mother don't think you should live like this."

" So, I'm going to be sent to an orphanage?"

" No, Rene what your father is saying is that it is time for you to be brought up like a Wayne."

" So I'm going to live with dad and Alfred?"

" No, but I think you should," Bruce said as he sat back down.

" So…this means…"

" That we actually I will be throwing a Christmas in Gotham. Mostly to celebrate you as my successor."

" Really?"

" Really."

" So…you two are getting back together?" Celena and Bruce shook their heads no, "Darn, I thought you were. So is dinner ready? I'm famish."

" Almost…you and your father can spar intill I'm finish." Celena then want back into the kitchen.

" So, Tinkerbell do you think you can take your old man on?"

" I think I can manage." They both took their fighting stance.

" Ladies first."

" Alright, but only because you insisted," Serenity said as she ran towards her father. Each punch she threw her father's way he dodged.

" Come on, Tink is that all your mother taught you?"

" No…she taught me to fight dirty," Serenity said as she caught her father off guard and tried to trip him, but he avoided the attack and flipped towards his daughter and started tickling her.

" That's…Ha ha…not fair."

" You said to fight dirty."

" That's not…Ha ha…what I …Ha…meant."

" Oh really?"

" Ha ha…stop…Ha ha…please."

" What was that Tink? You'll have to speak up."

" I said…Ha ha…stop please."

" Okay you two dinner's ready."

" Finally," They both said.

**_At the dinner table _**

" Serenity would you do the pray?"

" Yes mother. Heavenly father I thank you for the privilege to be able to dine with my beautiful mother and smart father this evenig. Thank you for the meal that we are about to receive in your sons name I pray…Amen."

" Amen."

_**A/N: I'm sorry to stop but that was 13 pages. Thank you for reviewing, and Robin thanks you…Uh… Raven?**_

_**Raven: Yeah?**_

_**KBF: Did you release Robin from his prison?**_

_**Raven: …I'll be right back.**_

_**KBF: Now for the thank yous. I am very impressed with you guys I didn't think you would figure it out. Anyways, I would like to thank:**_

_**Robinisawsome- YES! A million times YES! YEAH!**_

_**Tecna: I thought it would be funny to add a little humor at the end just because.**_

_**Mystery-Bliss: Thank you so much for the LONG review. I guess you aren't that bad at guessing games, and of course you're not off. I think you are right about the whole update thing, but if I don't update at least once a week for this story it will probable be every other week…kay? But I don't think you know who I'm going to pair up because even I don't know.**_

_**Raven appears with Robin**_

_**KBF: Is he okay?**_

_**Raven: He'll be fine. It's just that…**_

_**KBF: That what?**_

_**Raven: I forgot to put a air hole.**_

_**KBF: SIGH! Please review. Oh...please check my profile erey so offten just in cause I don't update this next week.**_


	5. Robin vs Black Cat

_**Friend or Foe?**_

**Chapter 5**

_Robin vs. Black Cat_

April 19, 2005

**_Disclaimer: I do not own the teen titans or any of the other characters or any of the things I talk about, but I do own Black Cat or Serenity Marie Cal or Serenity Marie Wayne_**

" Thanks for the meal Celena," Bruce said as he headed for the door.

" Dad you're leaving?"

" Yeah. You know what I think I have time to show her how to use the weapons that I put in her suite?"

" YEAH!" Serenity said as she ran upstairs to change.

" What suite?"

" The fighting suite I gave to her for her birthday. Didn't she tell you about it?"

" No."

" Opps. Serena hurry up the longer you take the shorter our time will be to teach you about your new weapons," Bruce yelled up the stairs.

" Dad shouldn't you get change to?" Serena yelled down the steps.

" She's right you know?" Bruce then unbuttoned his shirt and took off his pants to reveal has Batman suite. Celena blushed slightly, " Uh…I think I'll go check on Serenity." Celena then went up stairs to check on her daughter.

**_Serenity's room (when Serenity went upstairs)_**

" Now where did I put that suite, Mei?" Serena asked her kitten as she raided her closet, "There you are," Serena said to the inanimate object of clothing. Serena then slipped on the pink, black, and gray suite.

" Meow," Mei said as she rubbed up against her owner's leg.

" Serena hurry up the longer you take the shorter our time will be to teach you about your new weapons," Bruce yelled up the stairs.

" Dad shouldn't you get change to?" Serena yelled down the steps. Then Serena's cell phone rang, " Hello."

" Hey Serena."

" I hate to say this, but who is this?"

" It's Robin. So how's your dad?"

" He's fine I'm about to go out with him right now. Is there something you wanted to ask because if there is you'll have to make it quick."

" Yeah there is. I was wondering why such a beautiful young woman is alone this month seeing as it's almost Christmas."

" Well…"

" Serena are you ready?" Celena said as she poked her head through her door.

" Mom! I'm on the phone and would it kill you to knock!" Serena said as she stared at her mother.

" I'm sorry it's just that your father was changing in front of me," Celena said as she sat on her daughter's bed.

" What…Oh…Okay? But mom can you go tell dad that I'll be down in a minute."

" Alright," her mother said as she got up and went down stairs.

" Is everything okay?"

" Yeah, so about your question? My boyfriend didn't like the idea of me not being around for some of our dates…well…really… all of them. So then we both decided it was best to just break up, and I had to move so it pretty much worked out for the best, so if you don't mind," Serena said as she slipped on her mask, " I have an engagement with my dad."

" Who's your father?"

" You wouldn't believe me even if I told."

" Try me."

" Well…"

" Serenity come on," Bruce yelled up the steps.

" Bye Robin." She then hung up her phone.

_**Titans Tower (In the Living room)**_

" Hey Rob what took you so long?" Cyborg said, as he never took his eyes from of the screen.

" I had got a call from somebody," Robin said as he blushed slightly.

" Oh yeah…from who?" BB asked from next to Cy, who was also looking at the TV

" It doesn't matter. I'll be in the training room if anyone needs me," Robin said as he was walking towards the weight room, but Raven blocked him from going anywhere, " Raven can you move…please."

" Robin I want to speak to you…in private."

" Sure," Robin said as he and Raven walked to the training room.

**_In the Training room_**

" So what did you want to talk about?" Robin asked he put his boxing gloves on.

" I wanted to talk about your plans for tonight," Raven said as she sat in a near by chair.

" What about it?" Robin then started punching the punching bag; " Did you want to go out with me or something?" Robin said as he hit the punching bag harder.

" …What! No I was wondering if you were actually going to go through with her demands?"

" Of course I am, and I expect you to stay here and not get involved in this…got it?"

"…" Robin had then walked over to Raven.

" Raven, I'll be fine, but don't worry your self over me. I've taking out villains more powerful than her."

" But Robin, she's not like other villains we have faced. I saw how you and Beast Boy reacted to being in her present. Why shouldn't I be worried?"

" Because she's not as amazing as you are," Robin said as he grabbed her chin into his hand a peeked her on her lips. Raven blushed as Robin parted the kiss and Robin gave her his trade mark smile.

" Robin, what did you do that for?"

" Just because, and besides I wanted a way to thank you for not telling them about what Black Cat said about us, and besides I thought a polite kiss was appropriate for right now…don't you think so?"

" …Uh…I don't know…I guess so, but what are you going to do about Black Cat?"

" I'll just pretend that she isn't hot and she doesn't have a nice…" Raven then nudged Robin in the stomach.

" Watch your mouth boy wonder."

" I know, but her's isn't as great as yours," Robin said as he was checking out Raven. Raven blushed she then pulled up her hood then said, " So what happened between you and our new friend, Serenity?"

" Nothing much," Robin said, " but I did get a kiss from her in number," Robin mumbled.

" What was that last part Robin?"

" I didn't say anything else, but I think I should prepare for tonight. Do you think you can be my sparring partner?"

" I guess so." Raven then took her fighting stance and so did Robin. Raven was the first to throw a punch, which Robin easily avoided. Robin threw a couple of punches at Raven, which she dodged. Robin finally got a hit in. He tripped her with his leg. His foot caught her on the back of her leg. She fell onto her back and Robin had pinned her down.

" I think I'll uses this move on Black Cat," Robin said to the girl that was under him. Raven didn't say anything back but she threw Robin across the room. Robin flipped as he was thrown and landed on his feet.

" Nice move."

" I know, so are you just going to stand there or are we going to fight?"

" Ladies first."

" Okay, but only because you insisted," Raven said as she then kicked her right leg towards his face, but he caught her leg and flipped her causing her to spin in mid air.

" Ooh…nice try. Let me show you how it's done," Robin, said as he ran towards Raven and pinned her down…again. The two titans were heavily breathing.

" Nice job Rae."

" Yeah, but I would be nicer if you were pinned instead of me," Raven said as he then pinned Robin to the floor, " Robin how does it feel to be pinned be a girl?"

" A lot more fun then I thought it would be. Although I do like to be on top," Robin said as he flipped Raven onto her back and pinned her down.

" Touché Robin. Since you won can you get off me so I can mediate," Raven said as she tried to break free of Robin's grip on her.

" You know form this angle you look pretty hot when you are brought to your knees."

" Really? So does this mean you're not going to let me go?"

" Pretty much." Robin slowly lowered his lips to hers. Instead of resisting Raven wrapped her arms around Robin's neck. Robin's hands were along Raven's jaw line. After awhile the two titans parted to give each other air. Robin got up and went towards the door.

" Thanks for the training session, and by the way Raven you're a great kisser," Robin said as he then walked out of the room to get ready for tonight. Raven was still on the floor thinking to her self.

' How is it that Robin kissed me twice, but nothing broke or shattered as he kissed me. What makes it stranger is that I kissed him back. I always sort of liked him, but could never attack on my true feelings for him. Maybe it's all thanks to Black Cat…nah. I should go to bed maybe that is why I can't think clearly." Raven then got up from the floor and went straight to her room.

**_The rooftop of Wayne corp._**

" Serena, are you sure you are ready to use you're ready to use your grappling hook?" 

" Yes, Batman and I told you to call me…the Bat princess." Batman's sweat drops.

" Maybe we should stick you with Batgirl for now."

" Okay," Batgirl said as she pulled out her grappling hook and aimed it at the building in front of her. Then Batman did the same. They then swung to the next rooftop. Batman made it to the roof with grace, while Batgirl wasn't so lucky. -

" Batgirl are you okay?" Batman asked the masked superhero as he picked her up.

" Yeah I'm fine. But you make it look so easy."

" I know, but we'll have plenty of time to learn when I gain c."

" What?"

" Me and your mom that it would be better if you lived with me, so that I would be able to teach you everything you need to know to become the owner of Wayne enterprise."

" I understand, but will I see her again?"

" I'm not sure."

" What do you mean you don't know!"

" Serena, lower your voice."

" I'm sorry. I think it's time for me to go home," Batgirl said as she pulled out her grappling hook and aimed it at Wayne corp.

" Serena…wait. You're not ready to make such a jump," Batman said as he tried to grab Batgirl.

" WHOA! AHHH!" Batgirl was slowly slipping from her grappling hook.

" Gottcha," Batman said as he grabbed his daughter from slipping to her death, " I'll take you home."

**_On Celena's porch_**

Batman rung the doorbell as he held his unconscious daughter in his arms.

" Hel…What did you do to our daughter?" Batman walked inside and went straight to the living room and laid her on the couch.

" She wanted to swing to the next building by herself, and almost fell off," Batman said as he took Batgirl's mask off.

" Why didn't you stop her?"

" I did didn't I. I grab her before she had fell. Celena she's my daughter too, I was just as worried for her like you would have been if you where there." Batgirl began to stir.

" Oww…my head. Dad. Mom. What time is it?"

" You just woke up, and all you have to say is ' What time is it?'!"

" Dad it's really important that I know what time it is…so what time is it?"

" It's midnight…why did you…" Serenity ran past Batman and went to her room.

" I see she's okay. Celena tell her I will back tomorrow to take you two out shopping," Batman said, as he was about to leave.

" For what?"

" For the Christmas party I'm throwing in her name," Batman said as he then left. Black Cat came running down the steps.

" Bye Mom. I'll be back soon," Black cat said as she was running to the front door. Celena blocked the door.

" Where are you going?"

" To go and beat the crap out of the Robin from keeping me from getting you that emerald you wanted me to steal two days ago."

" Okay, but don't be late or get your self hurt."

" Oh please Mom. Robin can hardly keep hold of me. I won't be long," Black Cat said as she then left.

**_The rooftop of Wayne corp._**

' Where is she? She said to meet her at midnight and to come alone and she's not here! Where the hell is she?'

" Missed me, Robin?"

" You're late."

" I know, but I had to primp before coming here. He he." Robin blushed.

' Now's my chance,' Black Cat thought as she ran towards the boy wonder with her right hand raised towards him. Robin flipped backwards as Black Cat swung her claws at him.

' Come on Serena, think of another way instead of swinging at him like a n…I got it!' Black Cat stopped and brought out her whip, which she swung at the back flipping Robin and caught him by his leg and swung him to the ground. She then placed her knee on Robin's stomach lightly, but strong enough so that he wouldn't escape. Robin's masked eyes laid upon mistletoe that was above their heads. Black Cat turned her head to see what he was looking at.

" Ahh…mistletoe."

" You know…ugh…that mistletoe can be deadly if you eat it."

" But a kiss…can be even deadlier if you mean it," Black Cat said as she lifted her mask slightly and kissed the boy wonder. Black Cat parted from Robin's lips and said, " Robin?"

" Yes?"

" Are you wearing Axe?"

" …Yes. Is that a bad thing?" Robin asked as he began to blush again.

" Well…(peeked him on the mouth) No and…(peeked him again) yes."

" Why yes and why no?'

" Yes because I don't what to share you and because I'm immune to it and no because I love how it smells on you," Black Cat said as she then started kissing the boy wonder again. This time Robin separated from her lips and asked, " Are you wearing 'curious'?"

" Why…is it a crime?"

" No and yes."

" May I ask why?"

" No because it smells good on you and yes because it's a crime to wear Brittney Spears' merchandise."

" Really? I must have not gotten the memo," Black cat said as Robin then started kissing her.

' What am I doing? She's a thief.'

' What am I doing He's a titan,' they both thought at the same time. The two teens broke the kiss and they both said, " I got to go. Same time tomorrow. We will finish this."

" Oh and Black Cat," Robin as asked as he shot of his grappling hook.

" Yeah," Black Cat answered back as she was about to jump to the next rooftop.

" Don't be late."

" I won't, and you don't primp."

" As long as you don't wear Brittney's merchandise."

" And as long as you don't wear Axe."

" Deal!" They both said as they went their separate ways.

_**Titan Tower**_

' Damn…it's 2 a.m. everyone should be sleep,' Robin thought as he was sneaking towards his room. Unfortunately, Raven wasn't sleep she was in the living room on the couch.

" Robin, what took you so long?" Raven asked as she didn't make eye contact with him. Robin had tensed up

" Well…she was late."

" By an hour?"

" No…more like 20 minutes."

" How can she be late to he own meeting?" Raven asked as she then looked at the boy wonder.

" I don't know maybe something came up. She is probable living a double life just like me…all of us really…(Yawns) I'm going to bed. You should do the same we have a big day today."

" Of what? It's always the same thing."

" Maybe today will be different," Robin said as he smiled at her. Raven blushed. Robin then went to his room.

_**There was going to be more to this chapter but I wanted to get this out today. Robin will do the thank yous since he is now up.**_

_**Robin: We would like to thank:**_

_**Tecna: Thank you so much for reading both TT fics and reviewing for them. Question is your name supposes to be like the girl from the winx club…just asking.**_

_**The Magic Rabbit: Serena didn't dig her claws in me, but I did kiss her…Damn she's hot!**_

_**Raven: Robin watch your mouth.**_

_**Robin: Anyways please review we love hearing from you. Intil next week…see ya.**_


	6. We are inviting you to join us for a cel...

Friend or Foe?

**Chapter 6 **

**_We are inviting you to join us for a celebration_**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the teen titans because if I did you would probable be really pissed off at me, but you do know who I do own (Looks at Black Cat, who is looking at Red X)**_

_**Black Cat: (Drooling as she looks at Red X) **_

_**Red X: Hey Kitten.**_

_**Black Cat: …Hey baby…call me. (Black Cat says in a despaired girl's voice, as she waves at him and then puts her hand up to her ear)**_

_**KBF: I said I own her. I never said that she was bright (KBF shakes her head in disapproval). Anyways, I wanted to say that I'm going to make a story talking about how I came up with this idea for this story, bloopers, things that happened off the set, and some of the scenes I cut. That is only if I get enough reviews or if you say in your review that you want me to do it and I will gladly do it if the review is nice and long…just kidding, but I'll think about doing it. It will mostly be humor and some romance…but mostly humor. Anyways, here's the next chapter…enjoy. **_

**_In Robin's Room_**

' _These past two days were the best days I ever had,'_ Robin thought to himself as he plopped onto his bed.

' _**That may be true, but what are your feelings towards these three girls?'**_ Robin's conscience asked him.

' _I don't know. I've always thought of Raven as a valued member of the team…but now…'_

**_' But now you see her as more than that… like girlfriend material…am I right?'_**

_' I guess so but…'_

' _**But you also feel that way towards Serenity.'**_

' _Yeah she's a nice person to talk to. She's smart and funny.'_

_**' Aren't you making those things up?'**_

' _No.'_

**_' Need I remind you of the incident at the movie…'_**

' _All right…I get it. If I hadn't been fighting with the guys I would have gotten to know her better.'_

**_' Right…now what about Black Cat?'_**

_' What about her?'_

' _**What are your feelings towards her?'**_

' _Well…she's gorgeous and amazing. She's a great…'_

**_' Thief, and besides isn't Raven those same things?'_**

' _Yes and…oh…I forgot she's a thief.'_

' _**How could you forget that she's a thief! Okay so she's very agile…big whoop.'**_

' _Yeah there's that too, but…' _

' _**But she's a thief and always will be.'**_

' _Right…(yawns) but…'_

' _**You should get some sleep.'**_

" …Zzzzzz."

_**Outside at Celena/ Serenity's house and then the inside**_

Black Cat ran towards the front door in her four-inch heels.

" Damn it…these shoe hurt." Black Cat then slowly opens the door and crept her way inside. The light in the living room came on, which startled her and stopped her in her tracks. Two very familiar voices came from the living room.

" What took you so long?'

" And where did you go?" after the two voices spoke the chair spun around showing Cat Woman and Batman.

" Celena? Bruce? Together? Siting in MY chair? I think I need more sleep in my life…I think I will…See ya," Black Cat said as she ran towards the steps. She got half way up the steps when she heard, " Serenity Marie Cal Wayne! I asked you a question an I demand an answer!"

" I will but _(yawns) _I'm pretty much beat. I'll tell you in the morning_ (yawns)_," Black Cat says as she turns back around.

" Serenity, I am your father and you will…"

" Bruce, you were hardly around to even call your self my father. I love you…A LOT it's just that you were only around for my birth and yesterday or today or whatever. Bruce, I have nothing in my life that you haven't gone through."

" I'll ignore most of what you just said, but me and your mother think it is time for you to have a steady boyfriend."

" What? Hold up, so you picked me out a boyfriend?"

" Pretty much," Batman said as Cat Woman nodded.

" So, I'm betrothed to some guy I don't even know?"

" No, you no him. Trust me."

" So would you like to give me a hint?"

" Sure…ouch Celena that…oh…No Serena I can't tell you."

" But when do I get to meet him?" Black Cat asked as she started bouncing up and down.

" Whoa…Serena, it's cute when you're young but not when you're older," Batman said as he held her shoulders down.

" Huh?…Oh…OH. Gotcha, but I want to know," Black Cat said as she folded her arms over her chest.

" Serena stop being such a baby. I'll tell you this…he's a gentlemen just like your old man."

" So…he's in his mid thirties?"

" What! I am not in my mid thirties. I'm in my (coughs late) thirties, but anyways, he is not old. He's seventeen years old."

" What! Uh-uh. No way! He's a year younger than I am! I don't date young guys, especially ones that are a year younger than me!"

" But Rene he is really cute."

" Mom, I know you're not talking. You used to date dad and he's no prize…no offense."

" None take, but you do realize you're my exact double?"

" No I don't. I'm much cuter." Barman and Cat Woman's sweat dropped.

" Have you looked in a mirror lately, Tink?"

" Yes, everyday to make sure I don't get those nasty bags under my eyes like you, but what's your point?"

" Our point is that…Did you just say I have bags under my eyes?"

" …Uh…maybe." Batman shook his head in disapproval and said, " Look your mother and I think that if you have a steady boyfriend you would stop these late night sprees of yours. By the way what were you doing out so late after our little get together?"

" …Uh…You know thief stuff. You know hero vs. thief stuff. I have a few bruises, but I'm okay. You know the hero fights the gorgeous thief, but the thief gets away…that's all."

" Serenity Marie Cal Wayne, who did you fight?"

" More like who did I make out with," Black Cat mumbled under her breath.

" What was that?'

" Nothing dad."

" Then who was it?'

" Robin, sir," Black cat said as she lowered her head. Batman clenched his fist. He was both shocked and angry. His thoughts were on how could his own 'son' and old sidekick do this to his only daughter. He loved them both with all his heart, but the thought of these two fighting made his blood boil.

" Dad? Bruce?"

" Huh?"

" Are you okay?"

" Yeah, I just need to make a phone call. Excuse me," Batman said as he went to the bat mobile.

" So Rene, what happen between you and the boy wonder?"

" Well…You remember how I told you I was going to kick Robin's ?" Celena nodded, " Well…I sent him a letter telling him to meet me on top of Wayne corp., but I never thought that I might be late, so when I got there he was waiting for me. I took a few swings at him, but he was doing all these back flips. After a while I realized that swinging at him was not working, so I brought out my whip and it wrapped around his leg. I then threw him to the ground and kneed him in the stomach. Then I saw he was staring at something I turned and saw a mistletoe over our heads, and…"

" You didn't."

" Did, but he was talking about how…"

" Mistletoe can be deadly if you eat it."

" Yeah, and I was like, but a…"

" Kiss can be even deadlier if you mean it."

" Yeah…where you there or something because if you were I didn't…"

" No, it's just that your father and I said the same thing to each…"

" NO, NO, NO…I'm not listening!"

" But Rene…"

" La la la…I'm not listening!"

" Fine you win, but I have something I want to show you," Cat Woman said as she held out her left hand.

" That isn't what I think it is…is it?" Cat Woman nodded, " Ahhh!" both girls screamed as they held the others shoulders.

" So, when did he ask you?"

_**Meanwhile in the Bat mobile**_

' _Why hasn't he…'_

" H- hello."

" Robin, did you fight a girl in all black that goes by the name 'Black Cat'?"

" Huh…I'm sorry you have the wrong…Zzzzzz."

" Dick!"

" I'm up! I'm up! Bruce? Oh no, what did I do now?"

" I asked you a question, and I want an answer."

" What was the question?"

" Dick, did you or did you not fight a girl by the name of Black Cat?"

" Well…Uh…What will happen if I say 'yes'?"

" I'll come through this screen and kick your . Now answer the question."

" …Uh…No."

" Are you sure?"

" Yeah…why would I lie to my own father."

" Okay…some girl has some explaining to do…"

" Uh…Bruce?"

" Yeah?"

" Why did you want to know?"

" I just know her, and Dick I'm sending an invitation to you and the rest of your team and don't dress up in you Robin costume. Batman out," Batman said as he hung up on his old partner, _' That girl is going to be the death of me. One of them is lying and the other is telling the truth. My daughter wouldn't lie to me and neither would Dick. Well...it's time to go in and say good bye,'_ Batman thought to himself as he then got out of the Bat mobile, turned on his security system, and then went inside.

_**Inside the house**_

" Let your father tell you."

" But…fine, so mom what kind of party is it?"

" It's a costume party."

" Dad!" Black Cat yelled at she gave her father a bear hug.

" Hey?"

" I've missed you so much," Black Cat said as she hugged him harder.

" Tink…I've…only…been…gone…for…a few…minutes…please…let…go." Black Cat then let go and lowered her head.

" I'm sorry."

" Serena, what's wrong?"

" Gotcha, but when did you propose, and how, where, and most importantly…WHY!"

" H-how did you…" Cat Woman held up her left hand, " Celena."

" What? You're acting as if she wouldn't be able to see this ring if I didn't show her."

" So, you showed her?" Black Cat nodded like her head would fall off if she did it any harder, while Cat Woman was blushing.

" _(Deeply sighs)_ All right Tink. Do you want to know?"

" Yes."

" Are you sure?"

" Yes!"

" I don't think you're ready to know."

" I am ready. I'll be good, and I'll take back all those bad things I said about you. Now will you tell me?"

" Nope. Bye Celena, bye Tink," Batman said as he took off Serenity's mask and kissed her on her fore head.

_**Titan's Tower**_

It's another typical morning in the T tower. Cyborg and Beast Boy are discussing the pros and cons for a well-balanced breakfast.

" Dude, you can't just eat meat you need other foods too."

" Oh yeah, like eating tofu is healthy."

" Yes! Exactly."

" Dude you only eat tofu and you're as skinny as a wolf and as wimpy as a hamster!"

" What's your point?" Anyways, it's pretty normal except for the fact that Robin has yet to wake up.

" Friend Raven?"

" Yes, what is it Star?" Raven asked as she sat her book down

" It is almost breakfast time, and I have yet to see Robin come down to eat."

" He's probable sleep, he's still a growing boy, and growing boys need their rest."

" I guess so, but I am worried. What if he isn't sleeping, and he was taken away by some crazed person?"

" _(Deeply sighs)_ if we go inside and check on him will you stop coming up with these crazy theories like Beast Boy?"

" Hey! I heard that!" Starfire nodded.

" Let's go check on the boy wonder."

_**Robin's room**_

" See Star he's just…"

" Raven. Serenity. Black Cat. I wish…I…Zzzzz." Raven shakes her head in disapproval, while Starfire was trying not to laugh at the drool that was hanging from his mouth and the fact that his mask was not on right. Starfire floated over to robin's sleeping figure.

" Star, what are you…Star no."

" I am only going to see if I can wake him." Starfire had slowly stretched out her arm towards his sleeping figure. As she was doing this someone grabbed her wrist. When she looked at the hand that grabbed her it was Robin's hand.

" Morning Star, Raven. Breakfast ready?" Robin sat up on his bed, and the two teen girls started to blush.

" Sort of. Robin?"

" Yes?"

" Maybe you should start wearing a shirt to bed."

" Huh? Oh sorry. Can you two leave I'll be out in a second," Robin said as he covered his bare chest. The two titan girls then left the room. As soon as they left Robin went into his bathroom to take a hot shower. There was a knock on the titan's door, and Robin was dressed and on his way to the kitchen.

_**At the door**_

There was a blueish silver envelope at the door. Everyone then went to the living room area to read the letter that was addressed to them.

_**Living room**_

" What do you think it is?" Starfire asked as she stared at the envelope that was in Robin's hand.

" I guess we are about to find out," Robin said as he then opened the envelope. The letter read:

_**To the Teen Titans:**_

_**I Bruce Wayne am throwing a costume party and I am inviting you to join other rich people and myself. I have a surprise to tell everyone and I want you to be there, and it would be nice if you didn't wear your fighting outfits, even though it's a costume party. Robin I have a girl I want you to meet. Please come with a date. **_

_**See you there,**_

_**Bruce Wayne**_

" Wow, so are we going?"

" I guess so BB, but I don't like the idea of taking off my mask."

" Robin, you have to be kidding me. We are invited to a Wayne party, you get to meet some girl, and you're worried about your identity!" Cyborg said to Robin.

" Yes."

" Robin, what if you dress up as Robin Hood, and dye one of your masks' green?"

" Raven."

" What?"

" You…are…a genius. If I'm Robin I'll need a maid Miriam?" Robin smirked, as he looked a Raven.

" …What…no way…I suggested it doesn't mean I'm going your maid Miriam."

" Or I could be Spiderman and you can be MJ."

" Hmm… maid Miriam …or Mary Jane…How about…neither."

" Okay how about I be Han Solo and you can be Princess Leia?"

" That's just as bad."

" I'm just going to keep on thinking of couples until you say yes to one. How about Batman & Cat Woman?"

" Let me think about it…NO!"

" Okay, okay, how about Eric & Ariel?"

" With or with out the tail?"

" I'm thinking with tail."

" Hmm…intersecting, but no." After a while the other teens got tried of watching them discuss what they would were going to wear and went to think of what they'll wear and you they would bring for the party that was a week or so away.

" Raven, how about Prince charming & Cinderella? The Prince & Snow White? Hercules & Meg? Zeus and Hera? Aladdin & Jasmine? Prince Cornelius & Thumbelina? Prince Philip & Princess Aurora? Captain John Smith & Pocahontas? Superman & Louis Lane? Peter Pan and Tinkerbell or Wendy? Homer & Marge Simpson? The Tin man and Dorothy?"

" Shouldn't Cyborg be the Tin man?"

" I guess, but this isn't about Cyborg, it's about what I should wear. What about the Beast & Belle?"

" I like it…but NO."

" What about Neo & Trinity?"

" Hmm…I'll think about it," Raven said as she flew off.

" What? But I need to know. Raven wait!" Robin yelled as he ran after Raven.

_**A/N: What did you think of it? By the way I named this chapter 'We are inviting you to join us for a celebration' because I wanted to make it feel as though you (the reader) are invited…smart huh? Anyways I know what the Wayne family is going to wear, but do you know? I need to know your opinion on what Robin & Raven should wear and what BB& Star and Cy and BumbleBee or some other girl should dress as. I want BB and Star to be Beauty in the Beast, but I'm asking for your opinion. When I get to the chapter 'A Wayne Christmas party' I want to know what you'll be wearing as a guest, since you are invited I'll even have my costume said in my reviews. Robin will do the thank yous, since he did a great job last time. Take it a way Rob!**_

_**Robin: Koga's biggest-fan and I would like to thank:**_

_**Mystery-Bliss: ARE YOU CRAZY? If you hadn't notice I'm a teenage boy, and I have no control over my… (Raven smacks him on the back of his head) .**_

_**KBF: Well…uh Raven, can you thank our reviewers?**_

_**Raven: …Huh? Of course. Thank you:**_

_**Mystery-Bliss: I'm sorry, but I have feelings for the boy wonder…although that does sound like a great idea, but between you and me I heard that Red X is in love with Black Cat (Robin then tackles her to the ground)**_

_**KBF: Robin! Raven! Stop! (Continues to fight) Fine! Then I'll make you two…not in the next chapter, so there (sticks out tongue. They then stopped)**_

_**Robin: I'm sorry.**_

_**Raven: You should be.**_

_**KBF: Raven.**_

_**Raven: I'm sorry too.**_

_**KBF: Now you can finish it off, Robin.**_

_**Robin: I've been waiting for this:**_

_**HamHamDude: Seeing as you can wrongly accuse a person for some small grammar problems with out writing a story your self is kind of redundant seeing as this girl works on three stories, yes THREE stories, and some that are on hold, even if this plot is some…(Raven hits him again) .**_

_**Raven: Stupid…Anyways, thank you HamHamDude you helped KBF to re- re- read her stories before she puts them out…thank you, but you could have been nicer. Even though I don't think you will get this far in this story to read this.**_

_**KBF: (Sniffs) thank you Rae.**_

_**Raven: You're welcome.**_

_**KBF: Until next week TTFN Please review. Wait…one question, did you ever read my profile? Anyways, PLEASE REVIEW! I NEED YOUR THOUGHTS AND IDEAS! Bye. **_


	7. Serenity, Dick, Dick, Serenity

**_A/N: Thanks to you I can type more pages for this than the other ones…(Cries) but that's okay I'll think of how I can make them longer…I hope ; and here it is chapter 7 I hope you like it. Thank yous will be at the end._**

**_Disclaimer: I just realized that I didn't say I do not own Batman, Bruce Wayne, Catwoman, Selena Kyle, which I have been spelling wrong. Damn my short attention span…Ooo 'Summer Breeze' by The Isley Brothers made in 1973. Oh yeah I'm typing a story I also don't own the Teen Titans, or Red X not even Alfred, but I'm happy to say I own Serenity Marie Kyle Wayne and Richard Xavier…sort of, who will show up in this chapter…I hope ;_**

_**Friend or Foe?**_

Chapter 7

_**Serenity, Dick, Dick, Serenity**_

" Come on Raven, I need to know," Robin said as he dropped to his knees and crawled over to Raven, who was blushing a crimson red.

" Do you really need to know?" Robin nodded as he kissed Raven's hand then her kissed all the way up her arm to her face.

" Morticia," Robin said as he kissed Raven's arm.

" Robin is that another idea of yours?"

" So you want to be Morticia and I'll be Gomez?"

" (Sigh) I'm going to my room," Raven said as she pulled her arm away from Robin and brushed her arm against his chest, and started walking away.

" But Raven I need to know."

" (Sigh) Okay how about…Raven and Robin," Raven said as she continued to walk towards her room.

" That's not one of the choices?"

" It should be."

" Raven, are you implying that we should be a couple?"

" Maybe."

" Wait up!" Robin called out as he ran after her, " Raven if I heard you correctly don't you think that we should dress as a couple like Jack Skellington and Sally or Gomez & Morticia or Neo and Trinity or even…Bobby and Whitney." Raven looked at him as if he was crazy, " I was just joking, but I would like to be Jack."

" From the **_'Pirates of the Caribbean'_**?"

" No, but that's a good one too. No from **_'The Nightmare before Christmas'_**."

" Shouldn't Starfire be Sally seeing as she is a natural red head?"

" Yeah, but she doesn't have Sally's uniqueness," Robin said as he smiled at Raven, who started to blush, " So what will it be?" Robin said as he cupped Raven's chin.

" …I don't know who I want to be. To be honest with you I don't want to go."

" What! If you don't go I'll be attacked by other Sally's or Morticia's or even worse… Black Cat's," Robin said as he smiled that last part.

" Oh yeah, like you wouldn't have more fun with Black Cat then with me?"

" Exactly, Raven you know that…(T comm jingle) Hold that thought…Robin here."

" But I wasn't…" Robin placed his index and middle finger on her lips, " Shh…You were saying?"

_**Before the T comm jingle at Selena and Serenity's house**_

There was a knock at the door.

" I got it!" both women yelled as they both ran to the door as they both were fixing their hair. They opened the door to see Bruce.

" Hey, I see you two aren't ready."

" Yeah, you can say that."

" Hey dad? Oh I just love saying that."

" Yes princess?"

" Can I bring…"

" No."

" I didn't ask anything."

" I'm sorry please continue."

" As I was saying can I bring a friend with me to Paris?"

" Are you done?"

" Yeah."

" Well the answer is no, and besides there will be some kids your age with us on the plane."

" But daddy, I told him he could go," Serenity said as she gave her dad the puppy dog pout.

" Fine, but he better be nice to you." Serenity screamed hugged her father and ran up stairs.

" You do know you spoil her?"

" Yeah, so are you ready?"

In Serenity's room 

" Hey Kitten."

" He said yes, and how did you get in here?"

" Like I did last time, and what are you talking about?"

" Well me and my family and a few other kids are going with us to Paris."

" What for?" Red X asked as he then sat on Serenity's bed.

" My dad said that he is going to announce me as being the next CEO of Wayne enterprises," Serena said as she put her hair in a bun.

" Meaning that you are going to have complete control over a world wide company?"

" Pretty much. How do I look," Serenity said as she spun around. She was wearing an off the shoulders black shirt, with some dark blue hip huggers, her two piercing's on her nose and ear, including some diamond earrings in both her ears, and her hair was in a tight bun.

" Never looked better."

" Thanks, so are you coming?"

" I said you looked good, I never said I was going with you and your rich father."

" But what if someone flirts with me and your not there to put him and his place," Serenity said as she gave Red X the puppy dog pout.

" Why do you have to look so damn cute?"

" Because I got my dad's good looks and charm, so that's a yes?" Red X nodded. Serenity screamed as she then hugged Red X.

" So, do you have something I can wear?"

" I knew you were going, so I got you this outfit," Serena said as she went in her closet and pulled out some dark blue jeans, and a black and red longed sleeved shirt with a picture of Stewie, which read: **_'Victory is mine!'_**

" So, you want me to take off my mask?"

" Uh…yeah."

" And what if I refuse?"

" I will take it and throw you down on my bed and force you to wear this outfit."

" Ooh…I think I refuse." Serenity then thew the clothes at him and sat on the bed next to him.

" Put the clothes on. I think I should change into something else."

" What? But you look great," Red X said as he took his mask off. Serenity mouth hit the floor, " What?"

" You look just like Robin except I don't know what his eyes look like. Are your eyes amber?"

" Yeah, and can you turn around, so I can change."

" Oh…sure," Serenity said as she covered her eyes, " So, do you still like me?"

" Of course, it's just I don't like you hanging around Robin all the time, especially when you flirt with him when you two were fighting a few days ago. I'm done."

" What's wrong with a little harmless flirting…every now and then," Serena said to him with a smile, " So what do I call you?"

" Richard Xavier, and what do you mean harmless?"

" I like it, and I meant harmless, which means it doesn't really mean anything when I flirt with him."

" Oh…and thanks. Shouldn't I…"

" Yeah, and hurry up before they figure out I have a guy in my room." Richard headed for the door when Serenity pulled his collar and said, " I'm sorry, but not that way you need to come through the door and be interrogated by my father."

" But your father can hire people to kill me."

" Yeah…but if you make a good impression he'll like you for sure," Serenity said as she smiled at Richard, and pushed him towards the window. Richard hit the ground.

" I'm sorry," Serena mouthed to him. Richard shook his head in disapproval and dusted himself off. He headed for the door and rung the door bell. A fairly tall man with jet black hair and sapphire eyes that were enchanting, but also looked as if they could cut through you if you got on their bad side. The guy was dressed up like a businessman. The man spoke as soon as he opened the door, " So you must be Serenity's friend?"

" Uh yeah…it's nice to meet you, Mr. Wayne."

" What is your name?"

" Richard Xavier."

" You look just like this kid I know, except for your eyes are amber and his are hazel. Come in," Bruce said as he guided the boy in, " So you must be the friend that is coming with us to Paris," Richard nodded, " So you must be going to the party…am I right?" Richard nodded again.

' _Where is she her father is giving me the creeps.' _

" So what are you going as?" 

" I'm not sure me and Serena haven't decided which famous couple we where going as. I was thinking of maybe Will & Jada, David Arequet & Courtney Cox or Homer & Marge Simpson."

" I thought Serena was going as Tinkerbell?"

" Tinkerbell? I can't see her as…" Bruce gave him the death stare, " Oh, Tinkerbell is hot…I mean that's a good person to go as. I think I'll be Peter."

" I'm Peter and her mother is going as Wendy."

" So I'll have to be someone else?"

" Right." Serena then came down stairs with a different ensemble she had on a Stewie shirt on too, but the colors were black and gray and the writing said, **_'Louis must DIE!' _**and she had on a plaid black, gray, and white skirt.

" Hey Rich. Hi dad, where is mom?" 

" You changed?"

" Yeah, I wasn't feeling the outfit I was wearing," Serena said to Richard, " So dad, where is mom?"

" She's out in the limo with Alfred."

" Alfred is here?" Bruce nodded, " Ahhh!" Serenity screamed as she dragged Richard to the limo. Bruce pulled out a small communicator and called Robin.

_**Back to the T comm jingle at the T tower** _

" I was saying that me and some other people are going to Paris to get our costumes made, and we want you guys to come with us."

" You're talking about the city of amore?"

" Yeah and the best designers money can buy."

" But there is a catch?"

" Yep…you need to be Dick for a day, and put Robin away for today." Raven's eyes bugged out as Bruce said Robin's nickname.

" Okay, but what about…"

" Raven, Starfire, and Beast Boy will need another name and if Victor can make them a holographic projector. Beast boy won't need a fake name seeing as his name is Garfield Logan."

" Raven will go as Ryan Roth and Star can go as Kennedy no last name given."

" Well you are going to have to think of one."

" Alright, but what about Cyborg?"

" Doesn't he still have that holographic projector."

" I don't know I would have to…What how did you?"

" I'm a rich and intelligent man nothing gets past me."

" So when do we leave?"

" Today at noon…is there a problem?"

" No, so how are we…"

" I'm having two limos pick you and your friends dates up and we'll see you at the pizzeria at noon, so the limo should be there now."

" You are good, but let me tell the others and we will be there on time."

" Okay, see you then."

" Robin out," Robin said as he put his T comm away, " You where saying?"

" I wasn't talking that was you?"

" Oh."

" Well…what was that all about?"

" My old mentor Bruce Wayne wants to take us all to go to Paris to get our costumes made. Unless you don't want to go?"

" Why wouldn't I want to go to Paris? Paris is the city of amore, cute guys, and beautiful agricultural. Why wouldn't I want to go?"

" So, you're going to find another guy?"

" I don't need a guy in my life…when I already have a…"

" Dude are you kidding me? Starfire is too smart to actually go as your date!"

" But she did and we are going as Belle and the beast!"

" I'm guessing you're the beast?"

" Right…hey! That was an insult!"

" Yep, and me and Bumblebee our going as Morpheus and Niobe."

" That is only because you have a bald head!"

" Didn't Star say that you would be bald in twenty years?"

" Yes! But I'm not bald now! So…. Nah!"

" Will you two stop it. We have to go to Paris today, so chill," Robin said to his fellow teammates as he separated them, " Look Cy, go and call Bumblebee and tell her that she needs to change into some civilian clothes and be here like now, and make BB and Star a holographic projector. Beast Boy you and Star need to change too, and sadly BB you need to make your face a human color by using a holographic projector and Star and this needs to be done now…okay?"

" Yes." The two teens ran of to do their duties.

" So you were saying?"

" I was saying that I need to go change and have Cyborg make me one of those holographic projector," Raven said as she went to her room leaving the boy wonder in the hall by himself. Robin then ran off to his room to put on some civilian clothes.

Half an hour later 

Robin was the first to come out and then Cyborg.

" Rob, you look different without the mask."

" I know I feel different I've been so used to having it on…you know?"

" I guess so, but what is taking the others so long?"

" I don't…look someone is coming." It was Raven she had on a pair of dark blue flares and a black long sleeved shirt, which read: **_'I can only please one person a day. Today isn't your day. Tomorrow isn't looking to good either.'_**

" Nice outfit Rae."

" Thanks Cy for the holographic projector. So, where is BB and Star?" The two teens shrugged their shoulders.

" Maybe we should go check on them?"

" Robin, you know that Star is just like a earth girl, and is probable going through her closet trying to find something to wear."

" You're right Cy, but we need to go. Bruce is going to hit the roof." Beast Boy and Starfire finally came out.

" Finally, let's go the limo. The driver is probable waiting," Robin said as he and everyone else headed for the door.

Inside the limo 

When the five teens got to the limos, Bumblebee was there waiting for them. The two-limo drivers got out of the limos and escorted them inside and then drove off to the Pizzeria.

" Okay everyone we should be there on time. Why is everyone staring at me like that?"

" Friend Robin, your eye mask is gone."

" I know Star, but right now Cy will be called Victor Stone today, BB will be called Garfield Logan, Star will be Kennedy Star, Raven will be Ryan Roth, Bumblebee what is your name?" Dick asked BumbleBee through his communicator, who was with Beast Boy and Cyborg.

" It's… Brianna Brown."

" Okay, and everyone will call me Richard Grayson or Dick." The two guys started to laugh, " It's not funny!" The limos then came to a screeching halt.

" Sir, madams, we are here," The limo driver said as he then got out the limo and escorted Dick, Ryan, and Kennedy out as the other was doing the same for Gar, Vic, and Brianna.

**_In the Pizzeria_**

Inside were Bruce, Selena, Serenity, and Richard, who were waiting for the others. It was almost noon and in came the six teens.

" Right on time. Dick, this is the girl I wanted you to meet her name is Serenity. She is my daughter and your sister," Bruce said as he grinned at Dick.

" What?" Serenity then came up to Richard and shook his hand, and said, " Hi Richard I have heard so much about you, and it is a pleasure to meet you. Don't worry about Bruce he's just joking about you being my little bro."

" It's nice to meet you too, Serenity. And let's just hope he's joking," Richard said as he shook her hand too.

" Where are my manners Richard this is my friend Richard Xavier," Serenity said as she pointed to the guy that was now standing next to her in a protective manner. Gar, Vic, Ken, Brie, and Ryan's jaws dropped as they looked at the two Richards.

" Dude, they look as if they are twins."

" I can't even tell them apart," Victor said.

" I can," Serenity said as she grabbed both Richards, " This is Richard Grayson or Dick, and he has beautiful hazel eyes." Serenity winked at Dick, who blush as Rich grew jealous, " And this cutie right here is Richard Xavier or Rich as I like to call him, and he has very cute amber eyes."

" What's the differences?" Gar asked.

" I'm glad you asked, you see amber is a mix of hazel and green, while hazel is a lighter version of brown eyes."

" OH!" they all said at once.

" So, what are you guys name since we will be spending a few days in Paris?"

" What? Bruce I thought it was only for a day?"

" Yeah it is, but Serena wanted to do some shopping in Paris."

" Okay…Serenity, the small guy is Garfield Logan."

" My cherie amour, and you can call me Gar," Garfield said as he kissed Serenity's hand.

" Hi Gar. I'm guessing you like Stevie Wonder?" Gar blushed and nodded.

" And the tallest girl is Kennedy Star."

" It is nice to meet you again, friend Serenity," Kennedy said as she shook Serenity's hand.

" Huh?"

" Kennedy must have seen you somewhere since she likes to shop."

" Oh, who's she?'

" That's Ryan Roth, she's the quiet type, but she very sweet," Dick said as he smiled at Ryan.

" So she's your girlfriend?" both Serena and Rich asked.

" No!" both Ryan and Dick yelled.

" Chill it was just a question. Besides me and Rich are sort of...ahem, forget it," Serena said as she took a quick glance at her father.

" And last but not least is Brianna Brown."

" Nice to meet you Serena. I always wanted to go to Paris."

" Okay now that we all…Oh yeah everyone this is my fiancée…Selena Kyle…well actually…Selena Wayne. Let's get going if we want to get there soon," Bruce said as he and Selena headed for the car Alfred was in.

" Serena and Richard will be sharing a limo, and Selena and I will be with Alfred."

" Sweet! We are talking about my Rich…right?"

" No, I'm talking about Dick."

" What!" Ryan, Dick, Serena, and Rich yelled in unison.

" You heard me, and that is what will happen…and no back talk." Serena pouted as she liked her tongue at the back of her dad's head, and headed to the limo she would be sharing with Dick. As soon as Gar, Vic, Ken, and Brie were in the other limo, Serena and Rich were on one side of the limo, while Ryan and Dick were on the other side. Dick kissed Ryan as soon as he was sure the others were in the limo.

" Just because he looks like me doesn't mean I'm not going kick his if he touches you."

" By the way Serena kissing him right now I think they might be serious, and I would be careful not to get hurt by her or him."

" I understand him, but why Serena?"

" Because she's a heart breaker," Ryan said as she got in the limo.

" Ouch," Dick said to himself as he then got into the limo. After like five minutes Rich and Serena actually gave their lungs a break before Rich said, " If I find out that you are making out with that little kid it's off between you and me. It's enough you kissed Robin, I don't think I can handle another."

" I'll be fine, and besides I think your cuter then him. Bye talk to you on the plane," Serenity said as she then got into the limo and so did Rich. The 2 limo's and the car the Wayne's were in with Alfred drove off.

A/N: That's it for now and Rob and Serena will do the thank yous. Take it away you two lovebirds.

_**Serena: I'm in love with Richard Xavier.**_

_**Robin: Yeah and I'm in love with Black Cat. (Raven hits Robin with her fist)**_

_**Serena: I guess I'll do the thank yous:**_

_**Robinisawesome: Thank you and I think he's awesome too. Anyways, I don't know about Edward scissors hand since she's only seen the movie once and she was young so. KBF has never seen princess's bride. Now for the one you sent for chapter 5 She has not seen The Crow, but as you can tell she did use some of the people you suggested. Now for Daredevil…UH! I don't think so, seeing as KBF didn't see the movie and I think you're right about Raven not wanting to wear the outfit Electra wore. Anyways they might go as either Gomez and Morticia, Jack and Sally, or Neo and Trinity, but KBF isn't sure yet.**_

_**Mystery-Bliss: As I said before she has only seen that movie once, but she likes that you actually came up with some suggestions.**_

_**Vaneguard – I can't wait to find out who Robin really is. He's so dreamy (Deeply sighs) Know back to you KBF.**_

**_KBF: Thank you Serenity. The next chapter will be the limo ride with Dick and Serena…won't that be fun. I'm trying to stretch it out, so I can think of who Rae and Rob should be, and If you can think of a GOOD celebrity couple that Rich and Serena can be, it would be greatly appreciated, the only good one I could think of was Will and Jada. As I usually say TTFN Ta ta for now. By the way if this isn't updated when you look for this story look at my bio and I might have when the next chapter will be out. I'm about to go on summer break as soon as I take my math test today, so I'll have time to type up my stories…I don't know if I'll be able to update as fast since I'll be out of school, but I'll try my best._**


	8. We're off to the private airport

_**A/N: I'm taking my time on this story for two reasons. Reason one, I need to think of how this is going to end…well actually I know how it is going to end. Reason two, I want to stretch this story out as much as I can to make it informative as well as comical. Well as much as I love to blab on I think you want to read the next chapter. Please enjoy. **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans, or Bruce Wayne, or Selena Kyle, but on a brighter note I do own Serenity Marie Kyle Wayne and sort of Richard Xavier.**_

_**Friend or Foe?**_

Chapter 8 Driving to the private airport with Mr. Richard and Miss. Serenity 

As soon as the limo pulled off neither Dick nor Serena said a word to each other. Maybe it was because they didn't have anything to talk about, and as much as the driver loved the silence he too was growing bored of the silence.

" Uh…Mister and Madame, would you two would like to talk about what you are going to wear to the masquerade ball?"

" Uh…I guess that's a start. So, Richard…right?" Dick nodded, " What are you going as for…you know the party?"

" Well me and my date haven't decided on it yet…what about you?"

" Well…" The driver then rolled up the window separating the driver from the passengers and let out a sigh of relief, " I'm suppose to be Tinkerbell with Bruce going as Peter pan and my mom as Wendy. To be honest me and my date haven't decided either."

" So, what would you and he go as?"

" Maybe a famous couple like Will and Jada, but we're not sure. And you?"

" Well, me and my date are going as a famous couple in a movie or even a cartoon."

" Old or new?"

" Either one would suite me fine if she would tell me what she wants."

" Oh, that's sad."

" It's not that bad. So Serenity…right?" Serena nodded, " Who's your date…for the you know the party?"

" You saw the guy that I was with?" Dick nodded, " Well, he's my date. So what about you?"

" Rav…I mean Ryan is my date."

" Okay." They then stopped talking for a few minutes until Dick said, " Nice outfit."

" Thanks," Serena said, as she looked at her black leather knee high boots as she blushed, " You look nice too."

" Thanks, so do you…you know like Bruce?"

" Uh…you can say that. You see Richard, Bruce as you so call him is a really busy guy and never had time to be the father he should have been with me…you know?"

" Yeah, I can understand that seeing as I did live with him for quite a while."

" Really? How was it?"

" It was great, except for him all ways doing work as you said earlier and all the secrets," Dick said as he then clasped his hand over his mouth.

" Secrets? What secrets?"

' _Dick you just screwed up. You need to change the subject,'_ Dick thought to himself as he then said very quickly, " WhatdoyouthinkaboutRobin?"

" What?"

" Do you think Robin is…hot?"

" I don't know. You now it's kind of ironic that you brought him up."

" How so?"

" I went to the movies with him and his friends last night."

" Did you have fun?"

" Yeah, it was really great to hang out with the Teen Titans, especially, Aqualad."

" What is so special about him?"

" He can telepathically talk to fish, and that's good enough for me to like him. Except one thing went wrong that night."

" What?"

" For a guy you sure are nosey, but I'll tell you anyways he kissed me that night."

" Who?"

" Robin."

" What's wrong with that?"

" Everything…seeing as I'm trying to get Rich to like me. You see he doesn't trust me that much around other guys. You know I sort of liked it."

" You did? What was it like?"

" Richard, are you gay because if you are then…"

" No, I'm not gay. I'm just interested in what it is like for a girl to be able to kiss such a celebrity."

" It was nice, and that's all I'm telling you, but I did kiss another that night," Serena said as it was her turn to clasp her hand over her mouth.

" You did? With who?"

' _Serena you got yourself into this mess now get yourself out,' _Serena thought to herself as she quickly asked, " WhatdoyouthinkofBlackCatandherstealing?"

" Huh?"

" Why do you think Black Cat tried to steal that priceless artifact?"

" I don't know, but I don't think she wanted to steal it at all…by the video they showed I mean, but I think if she really wanted to steal that artifact she would have it in her possession by now."

" So you think she's just showing off?"

" A little, but I don't think she is just doing it to be a thief."

" If you're so smart, why is she doing it then?"

" I think her mother is having her do this. She doesn't seem all that bad."

" That's quite some theory you got there."

" I have a lot of spare time to think of these things."

" I can see that, but are you dating Ryan?"

" Uh…I'd rather not talk about her right now. So Serenity, what can I call you besides Serenity?"

" Serena or Rene is fine. But my full name is Serenity Marie Kyle Wayne and that's if Bruce gets married."

" That's pretty long, maybe I should call you Marie."

" No!" Dick started at her as if she was crazy, " I'm sorry I just don't like being called by my middle name if you don't mind."

" That's fine with me. I guess I'll settle with Rene."

" But…never mind that's fine," Serena pouted as she then looked out her window.

" Is there something wrong, Rene?"

" I'm just peachy," Serena said as sarcastically as Raven herself.

" I know that type of tone and trust me you aren't fine."

" As if you know what is wrong with me?"

" I think I have a theory."

" Let's hear it."

" I think you have a problem with me calling you Marie or even Rene."

" You're getting there. Keep going."

" Well, I think that someone else called you by this nickname…a boyfriend perhaps?"

" I'm buying. Keep going."

" Well I think that you got to close with this boy and he found out something about you…I would have to say it was really dark."

" You're good."

" I know, but I'm not done. I think you fell in love with this boy and when he found out your secret he was put off and dumped you over something real pity."

" Right, but it wasn't all that pity it was a pretty big deal."

" Well, I think you have a secret that you keep from all the guys that starts to take a liking to you…am I right?"

" Pretty much. Now what about you?"

" Oh, you can call me Dick."

" I don't think so, and besides I was talking about you're love life."

" Do you have a theory on it?"

" I sure do."

" Let me here it."

" Okay, I see it like this: there's this girl you like, but you like another. I'm thinking this girl is very secretive and won't tell you about herself…am I getting warm?"

" Very, but keep going I like where this is going."

" Well, the other girl is the same way, but she doesn't always show up when you want to see her. I also think that you only like this other girl because she's exactly like the first girl except she…"

" Except she what?"

" I think you know, but I'll tell you anyways. Well the other girl let's call her…Sapphire."

" Sapphire?"

" What? It's just so I don't get mixed up. Can I finish please?" Dick had huffed, " I'll take that as a yes. But as I was saying, and we'll call the first girl…Raven," Dick's eyes had bugged out his head, " Is there something wrong?"

" I'm fine…but why the name Raven?"

" Because it's mysterious and it's a nice name. So, Sapphire is more like your or maybe in her case her (Whispers in his ear)"

" OH! I didn't know that."

" I guess that is what she is doing. Now on to Raven, I think she is crazy about you as much as you're crazy about her. But there is a problem between you and Raven…"

" What is it?"

" It's that you two have a big jealousy problem."

" A jealously problem?"

" Yeah…so I think you should…" Just at that moment Serena's cell phone rung with the sound of **_Since you've been gone_** by Kelly Clarkson.

" Hey Bruce. What did I do this time?"

" Nothing yet, but let me talk to you're future husband and my son-in-law."

" WHAT!"

" Are you okay Rene?" Dick asked as he looked at the crazy look she had on her face.

" Sure here he is, but he's not what you just said." Serena then handed Dick her phone.

" Hello?"

" Dick, so how is it going between you and my daughter?"

" Well she's interesting. I think that it's going to take more than a limo ride for us to even get to where you want us to be."

" I think I understand what you are saying but…"

" Bruce are you messing with those kids?" Selena asked as Dick heard her voice from the other end.

" No, I'm just talking to Dick about his future wife."

" That sounds like you're meddling in someone else's love life."

" So what if I am?" Selena grabbed Bruce's phone and said, " Dick I'm taking Bruce's cell phone away for the rest of the trip, so you and Rene can talk."

" Yes Mrs. Wayne."

" I like the sound of that, but you can call me Selena."

" Okay...Selena."

" Oh, and by the way tell Rene to call Rich and see how he's doing."

" I will. See you on the plane, Selena," Dick said as he hung up on Selena, " Oh, Rene?"

" Yes?"

" Your mom wants you to call Richard and see how he's doing," Dick said as he handed Serena back her phone.

" Thanks I will, after our conversation. As I was saying before my dad interrupted me, I think that you two should stop…" Serena was once again interrupted by her phone, which had a different ring tone that was **_Bad girl_**, by Usher.

" HELLO! What the…"

" Kitten are you okay?"

" Oh, hey Rich, I'm sorry for snapping it's just that…never mind. What's up?"

" Uh…I'm having a little problem with being with Kennedy and Ryan."

" What's wrong are they trying to rip your shirt off, which cost me an arm and a leg for your info."

" No, but they are giving me strange looks."

" What kind of looks? **_I want you_** looks or**_ I hate you_** looks?"

" Both."

" So Ryan is doing the first and Ken is doing the second?"

" It's the other way around, and Ryan wants to talk to you."

" Okay…put her on." Rich then passed her his phone.

" Hello Serena?"

" Yes, what is it Ryan? Is there something you wish to ask me?"

" Yes, I want to know what Dick is up to?"

" He's fine, I think he is very insightful."

" He is, and I want you to treat him with respect."

" That's very kind of you Ryan, but I don't think I will be dating him so you have nothing to worry about. And besides you know that I am trying to win over Richard's heart," Dick smiled at what Serena just said thinking she was talking about him as he was looking out of his window.

" I think I was wrong about you Serena. I think you can be a really a good friend. I'm sorry about thinking that you were a heart breaker."

" That's okay because I sort of am. But to let you know I think you're buddy Richard is having major girl issues. Did you know this?"

" No, I didn't think he had trouble with the opposite sex?"

" I didn't either seeing as his sort of cute and his on little way, but he is very nosey for a guy. He isn't gay is he?"

" Happy yes. Homosexual…no. If he is he didn't tell me anything about it."

" Guess he's just a little to perky for my taste, but he is very sweet. You're very lucky to have him as a friend."

" You too."

" I doubt he considers me as a friend."

" What do you think he considers you as?"

" More like a girl that is eye candy than a person he can talk to."

" I doubt that."

" Yeah right, did you see how he was looking at me at the Pizzeria?"

" Yeah, but that didn't phase me."

" Well between me and you I think that Richard…" The limo then came to an abrupt stop. The window that separates the driver from the passengers went down. Serena hung up on Ryan and then turned off her cell phone.

" I'm very sorry Miss Serenity to have interrupted anything between you and the young Master Richard, but we are now at your father's private jet."

" That's nice to hear, but me and the young Master are done talking as of now," Richard looked at her with a surprise look on his face because the way she was blabbing on with Ryan he didn't think she knew how to talk properly, " Is there something wrong Richard?"

" No, I'm just ready to get out of this limo and see how nice Bruce's jet has gotten since I last time I saw it." The driver than opened up the side that Serena was in and Richard followed suite. When they got of the car it wasn't what the two were expecting it was BETTER. The jet was more like a regular plane. The plane was painted with the logo of Wayne enterprises.

_**A/N: That's it. I'll work on the next chapter by the time anyone actually reads this. I will have Raven do the reviews since I don't know where Robin or Serena is.**_

_**Raven: I think I know, but you won't like it.**_

_**KBF: I don't want to know just do the reviews.**_

_**Raven: Okay…Thank you:**_

_**Lain the Fluff-Master: I think it's sort of cute too. Especially that part in chapter 5 where Robin and me were in the training room now that was cute. And this story has its funny parts too.**_

_**(Robin and Serenity then come out of nowhere)**_

_**Raven: Where have you two been?**_

_**Serena: Just…you know around (Both her and Robin start giggling)**_

_**KBF: Ewwwwwwwww! You two are weird.**_

_**Robin: Then you shouldn't have made her so cute (Robin nuzzled his nose with Serena's)**_

_**Red X: (appears out of nowhere) What the…what is she doing with him?**_

_**KBF: I think it's called an Eskimo kiss.**_

_**Red X: I don't care what the…**_

_**KBF: Watch your mouth!**_

_**Red X: Sorry, but she shouldn't be that close with him.**_

_**Serena: I know but he forced me into the closet and said that he need help finding his friend (Serena and Robin giggled again) (Red X, Raven, and myself shuddered at the thought)**_

_**Raven: Please review and tell KBF whether or not Robin should be with Serena or with me, which he is suppose to be.**_

_**Robin: Hey! I can choose you I want to be with! It's just that I don't know yet.**_

_**Raven: You're hopeless.**_

_**Red X: Ditto.**_

_**Serena: He's only like this because he has major girl problems.**_

_**KBF: You guys are right someone else should decide Robin's fate in this story. But none the less please review it is greatly appreciated, and tell me if I should start on the stories that are suppose to come out soon from my profile. I wouldn't mind being bugged to start on any of them : )**_


End file.
